Younger Years The Sequal
by LovebirdsJATE
Summary: Jack returns from collage, Claire, Shannon and Jacks mom are trying to get Kate to forget about Jack and move on because they don't want Jack to feel he has to date Kate again. But Kate can't get over him. Jack can't get over Kate. Will the romance spark?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Over the years.

Someday, somehow, by Nickelback.

Three Years, three long years.

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
why weren't we able  
to see the signs that we missed  
and try to turn the tables_

All they did was fight, never ending, in Jacks prefect apartment at his prefect collage.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Don't think its too late_

Kate was standing in the door way, bags packed, her flight was leaving soon. She didn't want to leave Jack, she loved him. But he loved someone else, who? She didn't know.

_  
Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

Jack wanted to write to her, every moment of everyday, call her and tell her loved her so much, but he knew that she didn't love him, and it was someone else she loved, he thought it must me Tom.

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Kate cursed everyday she checked her mail box and phone messages, no letters from him, none at all. She went in a picked up Sawyers phone number, she wanted to call him, for the hell of making Jack pissed. But she couldn't she loved Jack to much.

_Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying   
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

Shannon and Claire tried to clear Kate of these thought, of calling Jack or even flying over to him, they tried for 3 years. She was still in love._  
_  
_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when   
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when   
(You're the only one who knows that)

Jack's friends at collage hooked him up with many girls, trying to get find someone, for three years, none had the spark, the one that Kate had. He love_s _her.

_  
Solo _

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able   
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables   
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when   
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when

Three years later, Jack and Kate both still in love. Jack was coming home. Today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jack Comes Home.

"Sweetie, this hair is so beautiful." Margo said, tossing Kate's hair around. Kate giggled and started at her hair in the window.

"Remember last year? When Jack made you take me to the hair salon so I could get rid of my split ends?" Kate asked into the mirror, more to her self then to anyone else. A groan came from the women around her. "What? That was sweet of him; I don't love him, I just…" Kate trailed of and closed her eyes so they wouldn't see her tears, why did she have to leave him? She felt Margo's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Margo in the mirror. "I miss him, he was my best friend…and my boyfriend, of course I miss him."

"We know you miss him, darling." Margo leaned down and looked at Kate right in the eye. Her blue ones to Kate's hazel ones. "We have tried for three years to make you get over him, I think you still love him." Kate nodded and let out sob. Margo looked up at Shannon and Claire. Claire was holding Tomas baby, Aaron, they had broken up when Claire was about 5 months in. Charlie had left to join Driveshaft, which he had done, and got addicted again. Driveshaft had just crashed; Charlie was back in town and trying to win over Claire's heart. "I'm going to take her home." Margo told them. Claire nodded.

"I'd go but I have to watch the salon." Shannon said. Margo nodded and helped Kate up and to the door.

Kate lived in a small condo with Charlie; Claire lived in a big house with Shannon and Sayid. Margo lived in the same house with Mr. Shepard.

…

Jack walked into the salon only moments after Kate had left. "Hey, girls!" He called. Shannon dropped her magazine and literary jumped into Jacks arms. "Shan!" He laughed. Shannon let go and smiled. "I missed you!" He said then he looked at Claire. "Now, were did this little solider come from?" Jack laughed, hugging Claire.

"Well it's not Charlie's. His name is Aaron." She laughed. Jacks face fell.

"I'm sorry about, Charlie." Jack said sadly. "He lives here now…"

"Yeah, so what does the future hold for you, Jack?" Claire asked. Jack sighed and looked around carefully. "She just left." Claire said. Jack rubbed his forehead. He had tears in his eyes.

"I missed her." He laughed. Claire laughed gently.

"She missed you to." She smiled. Jack nodded.

"I have a job at the hospital…" He smiled. "Spinal Surgeon." He looked at Shannon's desk. It had a picture of Kate on it.

"She'll be at the party tonight, Jack; she thinks it's…just a party, for the heck of it…" Claire trailed off. "She doesn't know when you're coming back, if at all." Shannon told him, taking his hand in hers and rubbing it softly.

"What's happened in the past three years?" He whispered. Shannon smiled. "I know what happened the first three years off collage, you and Sayid got married; Charlie…went…high wire…" He trailed off. "Me and Kate…we broke up…" He let one tear trail down his cheek.

"Well, Kate owns a bookstore, I own the Salon, Charlie came back and lives with Kate in a condo, Claire met a guy named Tomas and had the prince here," She gestured to Aaron. "He left her, umm…Claire lives with me and Sayid, married you know, you and Kate were there…"

"As a couple…" Jack said. "And we…we didn't dance or kiss or…" He trailed off.

…

Kate was standing in the room taking to Claire and Shannon. It was the party. Suddenly a booming voice came over on a speaker. "**Now for the man of the hour, our newest doctor…JACK SHEPHARD**!" Kate gasped and Jack walked in, she almost dropped her drink. He had huge muscles, bigger then the last time she saw him. She saw him being congratulated by everyone; he was laughing and smiling, his eyes traveling around the room. It all went into slow motion for Kate as his eyes rested on _her._

…

Jack stopped laughing. His eyes locked with Kate's. He gulped. She was beautiful. She looked radiant. Jack gulped again. He walked straight to her. "Kate." He said. Kate smiled and handed her glass full of wine to Claire, and rapped her self in Jacks arms. Jack pulled her close and buried his head in hair, breathing in her scent. "I miss you…all of you." He said smiling.

"We missed you to." Kate mumbled, he missed everyone.

…

Kate walked to her car. She pulled out her keys. The party had ended about an hour ago. She heard loud footsteps come towards her. She looked up. "Jack." She breathed. Jack stopped at her car. Kate blinked.

"You're leaving?" He asked, hurt. Kate sighed and smiled, she felt anger shoot through her body.

"Yes, Jack, I'm leaving." She said, reached down to open her car.

"Why?" He asked. Kate looked up.

"Why? Why! Now you care!" She blazed. Jack backed up. "I'm leaving because…" She stopped. "Screw, there's no point." She said about to turn away but Jack grabbed her arm and span her towards him, their bodies pressed hard against each other.

"Yes, is there, what is it?" He asked softly. Kate sighed.

"I'm **leaving**," She ripped her arm away. "Because I need to!" She paused. "You didn't even write, Jack!" Tears were stinging behind her eyes, desperately wanting release. "You didn't come down for holidays! You didn't come down for anything! You just stayed there! I missed you like hell and you didn't even call!" Kate said, tears furiously pounding down her cheeks. She turned away.

"Well you didn't write or call either!" Jack yelled. Kate span around.

"I didn't want to interrupt you're studies! On my birthday you didn't even want to look at me!" Kate snapped. Jack paused, had he really made her feel that way.

"Kate, I…"

"And you probably had some sexy whore riding you, I didn't want to interrupt that either!" She shouted, her eyes full of anger.

"I went out, yes, but…"

"I don't want to hear it, Jack!" She snapped, she was about to turn around and go home when Jack grabbed her arms, and ripped her close to his body.

"But, I didn't feel the way I did with you then with anyone else." Jack paused. "Because I love you." He whispered. Kate gasped as Jack placed his lips on hers roughly; demanding entrance to her mouth, Kate moaned and groaned as he searched her mouth. Kate kissing him back softly. He made her knees weak, and made her feel so fragile, he slowly let go. They pressed their foreheads together.

"Jack…" Kate whispered softly. Jack placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't." He told her. Kate closed her mouth. "My job doesn't start for a while. I'll see you tomorrow." With that finale note he jogged back to his house, leaving Kate to drive home and think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Planning ahead.

"Kate?" Jack called. Kate sat up so quickly her head hurt. Jack smiled and came in. "Hey." He said. Kate started at him like he was crazy. "Can I come in, because if you want me to…"

"No!" Kate said, tossing her arms out at him. Jack chuckled, that soft laugh. "Come in, sit down, anywhere, it looks like a tornado came through here." Jack stepped in. "Um…what time is it? How did you get in? Are you hungry? Do you…" She stopped when she saw Jacks amused expression. Kate sighed and crossed her legs. She looked down at her yellow covers. They were downy. She must look horrible. She looked up and saw Jack sitting at her desk, his legs draped over the soft purple arm of her office chair.

"It's about 8:30…am…Charlie let me in." He said. "I'm not hungry, thanks." He smiled and span around on the chair. "Are you ok? You look…" He trailed off.

"I just woke up Jack!" Kate giggled, she felt a blush rising into her cheeks, she looked down, but glanced up at him, god he was beautiful, he hadn't changed much, same brown short cropped hair, but now he stubble all-round his face, well, just his chin, upper lip and up his cheeks. "I haven't had time to put on my face yet!" Kate said. Jack raised one of his brown eyebrow. He smirked.

"You were makeup?" He laughed. "You don't need makeup." He said, pointing out what he thought was obvious.

Kate blinked hard and looked down, refusing to let the tears trying to come up in her eyes come down. "I used to think I had to wear makeup…" She looked up at him; he was frowning, oblivious to when she wore makeup, had he known her for since they were five… "Three years ago I thought I needed to wear makeup, to get you attention again…" Kate said, she saw a stain on her sheets, she knew it was a tear that had managed to squeeze its way out of her eyes. Kate looked up at Jack.

"Kate…I…" He said, he looked so hurt. He was making a list of things he had done to her and hadn't even noticed. He made her feel like she was unworthy of his attention on her_ birthday _she was worthy of his attention, any day, any time, any were. He made her wear makeup, which she hated, no, loathed.

"Don't, it's in the past, Hakuna Matata." She said smiled and ran a finger through her hair.

He watched her long brown hair fall back onto her shoulder and bit his lip softly, when was the last time he did that, he tried not to groan, remembering their love. God, how he missed it, he missed her. Her laugh, her kiss, her touch, her sex, everything, even when they fought, he missed her. He looked around her room, it had white walls, clothing very were, a few bras he remembered well laying around, a thong, books, romance books, many romance books, more romance books, even more romance books! He laughed. Kate looked up. "Nice books." Jack said laughing. Kate blushed. "I though you liked horror, or adventure."

"After I moved back here, I sort of, needed to feed the senses, meet the needs." Kate said, trying not to giggle.

"Meet the needs?" He said laughing. Kate couldn't help but laugh. She shook her head but felt her heart pound hard in her chest. Her throat went dry as she watched his dark brown eyes travel over her room.

She had a very yellow bed, she had posters of driveshaft, all signed up on the wall, some of the draws in her oak bureau, clothing toppled out of it. She had a bike helmet on the white bed post; she had shoes tossed under her bed and next to the door. She had a poster of Jacks collage up on the wall, a scarp book from years ago on her bureau with a small jewelry box, she saw a ring Jack had given her a few days after they arrived at his apartment, she still wore it sometimes. She saw his eyes travel over to her mirror, which was on top of her desk; she didn't need room for writing, that was at the bookstore. She had pictures plastered all over it, Charlie on stage, Claire and Aaron, Sayid and Shannon at the wedding, Jack and her when they were younger, some of her, some of things she liked or found interesting and then…_gasp_…a picture of Jack, right were she could see when she sat down, she had drawn a heart around it. Jack eyed it.

"When was this?" He asked fingering it. Kate blushed.

"Uh…I did that…um…a few years ago…and I…" She said. Jack chuckled again; Kate's heart skipped a beat.

"I mean when did you take this picture?" He laughed; he turned to look at her. Kate blushed deepened. Kate laughed.

"The fair, remember? It was like…the last fair we went to, you're second year of collage…we went, yeah, it was…fun…not something either of us had had in a long time." She closed her eyes and brought her knees up to her chest. She wouldn't cry…she wouldn't cry…

"I remember that...that was last time we…" He looked down starching the back of his neck. "We…uh…made love wasn't it?" He asked. Kate nodded. She remembered it well.

"I haven't gone to the fair since." She said so quietly Jack had lean forward to listen hear her.

"Me to." He said leaning back, god did he want go, especially if it ended with him and Kate making love. "Its coming to town you know." He said laughing. "Maybe we could go…and…like…"

"As a…" Kate didn't want to say it. But she had to. "date?" She asked. It was Jacks turn to blush.

"Yeah." He squeaked.

"Yeah, I'll go with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: At the fair.

"No." Claire said. Kate blinked. "No, Kate, I can't I have to watch Aaron!" Kate glared at them. Jack and Charlie were behind Kate. Jack had asked Charlie to come with them to the fair, not on the date, Kate was begging Claire to come, she had also asked Shannon and Sayid had said they wanted a night to themselves.

"We can get a baby sitter! I'll pay!" Kate said. Claire sighed and brushed hair out of Aarons face. Aaron giggled and played with the strings on Kate's throw pillow that was on her leather couch. Jack glared at Kate's offer.

'Why do you need me to come so bad?" Claire asked raising one eyebrow. Kate glanced at Jack and Charlie.

"Charlie can't hold out a good conversation and Jacks a bit…" Kate said. Claire nodded for her to go on. Kate looked down.

"A bit?" Jack asked. He saw a tear fall from Kate's eye.

"Never mind, it was stupid." Kate said bringing her self up. She smiled but they all could see the tears brimming in her eyes. "You don't need to come." She looked at Claire blue eyes, full of hurt and surprise.

"If I knew it meant that much…" Claire said but Kate cut her off.

"It's not that, Claire!" Kate snapped. Claire looked surprised. "It's it the past!" Hers eyes darted to Jack, who's mouth was open slightly.

…

Kate screamed as the roller coaster plunged down, she heard Jack laughing next to her and reached out and snatched up his hand, he stopped laughing, she stopped screaming. Time stopped.

…

"That was freaking' scary." Charlie said with sarcasm in his voice. Jack laughed and shook his head. "What? It was sooooooo scary! I was very frightened!" He said, grinning, he suddenly frowned looking at Kate who was following behind them. Jack span around and looked at Kate.

She looked a little uncomfortable. "I need to use the washroom." She said. Jack raised one eyebrow as she walked away. She disappeared around a corner. Jack looked at Charlie was looking at Jack expectantly. Jack nodded and ran after her. He looked around the corner and saw Kate sitting down on a bench, looking at her hand. Jack looked at her, she looked slightly confused.

He came a sat down next to her. He touched her arm.

"Hey." He whispered. Looked up at him, her eyes held confusion and hurt, but passion and light. "Are you ok?" Kate's eyes welled with tears, she shook her head. Jack wanted to hug her, and hold her, tell her he cared, and make it go away. But he didn't, he didn't know how she would react.

"Its so…over whelming, you being here, Jack…I just, I don't know if I'm supposed to let you in again, or just shut you out." Kate whispered. Jack looked at her eyes and glanced down to her lips. He suddenly slipped one hand behind her waist and ripped her against him, holding her face to his, kissing her hard, Kate was sitting on his lap as they kissed each other hard. Kate moaned and kissed Jack back. Jack slowly pulled away, much to Kate's disappointment.

"When you make you're choice, know, that whatever it is, I'll be there."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confessions

Low Ropes. That's were Jack, Kate and Charlie were headed. They were really excited to do it, Charlie was shaking, and Jack and Kate were laughing. It was still at the carnival, and Jack was close to Kate, their pinky fingers brushing against the others time and time again.

When they got the to the low ropes course, they watched they high ropes. Kate was glancing nervously at them. But calmed down when she felt Jacks pinky finger lock with hers. Kate looked up to find him smiling down to her; Kate smiled just as brightly back up.

"Ok, gather round, gather round all!" Called a deep voice, a large man was standing in the gate to the low ropes guide. The other group was just leaving, mumbling to each other.

"Fantastic."

"Safe."

"Sweet, man!"

Were the noises that came from the crowd. Kate beamed like a little girl at Christmas. Jack laughed at her and Kate stomped on his foot.

"I'll teach you the spotting positions!" The man said. The position was having one foot out in front out you and holding you're hands up so the person who was walking won't fall.

The first low ropes course was walking along a log, it was a little wet but everyone mastered it. When Kate went across Jack raised his hands up a bit higher. Kate smiled and wanted to pretend to trip just to scare Jack, and see what he would do but she didn't.

The next one was a course for two people. The two people stood on wires and walked across them, they both hit a bell when they get to the other end. Kate smiled and at Jack and climbed onto it and held out her hand, Jack reached up and placed his hand in hers, Kate pulled him up.

Jack put his hands on her waist, Kate's hand on his shoulders. "You look like you to are dancing!" Charlie pointed. Jack laughed.

"I have always been good on my feet." He paused. "My friend found it nice at their weddings." He said. Kate looked up and smiled. _Showing me his pros and cons? _Kate thought.

They stumbled around on the wire and laughed every time they fell against each other slightly. Jack had a pretty good look down Kate's shirt a few times; they both got to the end and rang the bell.

Charlie went with a pretty young thing, and they both sucked and fell.

"Ok, this is the last one!" The man told them. In it your goal was to walk across the wire (about 2 feet from the ground) and hold onto ropes.

Jack tripped 2 times, hearing Kate gasp both times before someone reached up and grabbed his hip. He just laughed it off, wanting to seem a little manlier for Kate then he really was.

Kate went last, she was near the middle and her shoes were undone. No one noticed until Charlie screamed it, Kate looked back, stepping on the lace and trying to take another step she flung herself forward and screamed, a few people, mostly men stepped out to try and catch her, but Jack got there first. She landed safely in his arms and looked up at him.

He bent down and whispered in her ear. "Catch you when you fall?" Kate smiled and Jack pushed her back up onto the bar.

Kate walked up the steps to Jacks house, they had dropped Charlie off at his and Kate's house and Jack had asked Kate over. He knew it was rude to leave Charlie but he couldn't have Charlie over to talk to Kate about this.

When they got inside, Jacks parents were already asleep. Jack led Kate into his bedroom which had been turned into a guestroom. Jack sat down on the bed and smiled at Kate. Kate smiled back and sat down on the flowery bed to.

"So." Kate said lamely. She started at Jacks brown eyes. He started back but looked a lot calmer then she did. "I had a nice time." She smiled at him.

"Just nice?" Jack asked. Kate suddenly panicked and blushed. But when she saw Jacks smile she just giggled.

"It was amazing, Jack…" She trailed off because Jacks lips were on hers. He smiled against them as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and pushed her backwards onto the bed. Kate moaned, it was a familiar feeling to have Jack laying on her. It made her feel protected and warm, safe and loved, but suddenly panic, for the second time that night filled her, she realized what Jack wanted, what she wanted but couldn't have. "Jack!" Kate gasped as he kissed down her neck. Jacks head popped up from her collar bone. He looked up, she knew that he knew it was not a gasp of passion.

"Are you ok?" He asked her softly, knowing the answer. Kate shook her head but then nodded and Jack sat up. He pulled Kate with him.

"I know what you were looking for, Jack, you want to make love to me." Kate said studying his eyes, looking for an answer. And she got one. "I want to make love to you too." She said smiling. She saw that Jacks face did not light up like she thought it might, but she was glad it didn't that meant he already knew why she couldn't. "But I just can't let you in yet, Jack, and I know you already told me that but I just can't, at least not yet. I really hope you understand that I still have big emotions for you but everything lately reminds me of what used to be. Not just when we were 18 but when we were…were…" She couldn't say it, and she didn't have to because Jack knew what she was walking about. "You hurt me so bad, Jack."

"I know." He said. "I hate myself for it. I want to throw myself out the window every time you mention it because I think it'll make you stop hurting to see me in pain." Kate gasped.

"Jack." She reached up and touched his face. "Don't ever think that hurting your self will make me happy, it just hurt that you didn't stop me." She paused. "And you being here is the most wonderful thing ever, but it kills me because of the memories. And because you didn't come for me, you came for work."

"Why do you think I tried to get a job here?" Jack said. Kate blushed and smiled softly.

"But that doesn't change what you did to me, Jack." Kate said. Jack looked down. "You were always out parting with your friends, never taking me, talking about girls like I wasn't the girl you were supposed to be talking about, your friends picked on me and you never stopped them." Jack suddenly cut her off.

"I needed friends, Kate!" Jack snapped. "You can't go through collage with out having friends!" Kate flinched and this and Jack instantly regretted it.

"And you did that a lot." She said quietly. "Especially when you were studying, but I guess I brought that onto myself, I should never have thought to interrupt you, I knew how important getting into that school was." She stopped and looked up at him. "I had to work a lot, to buy you food, and I cooked and cleaned for you, and your friends ate it and then mocked my cooking, and so did you and you know I'm not a good cook but I tried to learn for you…" She looked down.

"I know, I know." Jack whispered, he reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Kate asked.

"Because I thought you loved someone else." Jack said, shame filled his voice. Kate blinked. "I thought you hated me, and that feeling killed me, so don't act like this is all about you!"

"I never did that, Jack." Kate smiled and stood up. "But I think you're failing to realize is that you made me cry my self to sleep for 5 years." Jacks face of anger faded. "And you didn't even hear me crying in our bed. You couldn't feel my shoulders shaking because you didn't have your arms around me. You didn't see my blood shot eyes in the morning because you never looked at me." Kate smiled down at him. "So I tried to change myself, Jack. Because I was so in love with you, and I still am, but I still cry myself to sleep because I know that living a life without you next to me is worse then one with you even if you don't love me."

Jack sat there.

Kate turned around and walked out of the room, the moment she closed the brown door she squished her ear against it. She heard something that broke her heart.

Sobbing, hard, hard sobbing.

"What have I done?" Jack said to himself.

_What have I done?_ Kate thought to herself.

"She'll never love me." Jack said to himself again. Kate pulled her ear away from the door and said through it.

"That's were you're wrong, Jack, I already do."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Just like in the movies.

Jack turned towards the door. What was that? He turned and saw her walking in the rain, out his window. Suddenly adrenaline passed through his body and he bolted to the door. He pushed himself through his house to the steps, jumping the last few he pulled the door open and ran down the grass and saw Kate their, walking away up the street.

"Kate!" He yelled. She stopped. Froze in place, her hair plastered to her face. She slowly turned, her arms swinging around her as she did this. She smiled at him through the rain. Jack had seen that look before, but only through the T.V. screen, the look you give your lover, when you knew it was going to be the last time you saw him.

Jacks lower lip quivered. He chased her all the way out here but now he had no idea what he was going to say. Make her stay, and talk to him. Run up and kiss her? Just stand there like ass hole. But he knew it wasn't settling for just one last look in the rain.

He took a big sniff in the rain, his whole body soaked, his clothes uncomfortably holding him. His eyes were aching for him to blink, but he couldn't, he was afraid she'd disappear like she had in collage, just a distant memory, to far in the back of his mind to ever reach out and get back.

He couldn't tell if she was crying or if the rain was sticking to her cheeks.

"You know, Jack?" She yelled to him through the rain. Jack started at her. It wasn't a angry yell. "If you had done this three year ago, think about were we might be right now?" She smiled at him. Jack smiled and blinked.

She was still there.

And she was running at him. So he ran to.

They met. They kissed. Hard and long, rain pouring down their faces. No moaning, no groaning, they didn't feel each other, just lips. Kate's arms were rapped under Jacks armpits and up to his shoulders and he held her waist close to him. They pulled apart.

"This will take a while you know that right?" Kate asked. Jack smiled and nodded, tears in eyes. "And we have so much to talk about."

"I know."

"Just like in the movies." She giggled. Jack laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long guys! I was camping! I'm so sorry about the delay! I love you all! Jack's thoughts are in **bold**

Chapter 7: Not beautiful.

Kate's head was resting on Jacks lap in his room. It was about 5:00 in the morning and they were tried but sleep just wouldn't claim them.

"Jack?" Kate whispered. Jack looked down. "Do you want people to know about us? Yet anyways?" She asked him. Jack paused. "Your mom, Claire and Shannon have been trying to get me to get over you." She said. Jack nodded and played with her hair. "But I can't, I think that it might ruin our relationship if they know…you know?" She asked sitting up. Jack chuckled at her word use.

"Surprisingly I get it." He told her. Kate raised one eyebrow at him and smiled. "Yes and I agree with you one hundred percent." Kate smiled, satisfied with this answer and rested her head back on his lap, gazing up at his white flat roof.

"So," Kate said. "Want to tell me a little something?" She asked. Jack frowned down at her suspiciously. "Please, baby?" She asked sitting up again. She draped one leg across his lap and edged the area of her body Jack had missed for so long close to his. Jack glanced down at that area. **Is she trying to seduce me? **Kate smiled at him sweetly. **Ok. Maybe not. **

"Well I guess if it's for you, what do you want me to tell you?" He asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"I want to know how many relationships you were in after me." She said. Jack paled. "I'll tell you the same question if you just answer this one little question." She paused. "Anything else you can tell if and when you are ready."

"Umm…I saw numerous girls." He said. It was Kate's turn to pale. She slummed from her perfect posture and looked down.

"Oh." She whispered not meeting his eyes.

Jack reached up and grabbed her chin in between his forefinger and thumb and tilted her head up to him. "Hey," Jack said. Kate looked up at him through her long eyelashes. "But only on very mild relationships, if that, nothing compared to me and you." He said. "How about you."

"Just on dates." She told him. Jack smiled. **That's my girl. **

Jack grinned and pushed Kate onto the bed gently kissing her. Kate giggled against his lips and he tickled her gently. When Jack had to stop because his fingers hurt so much, he pushed himself up off her to he was resting on his legs and hands. He smiled down at her. "You're beautiful." What Kate said next made Jack's heart stop.

"No I'm not." Jack started at her hard. Kate smiled at him softly. "What is it?"

"You used to think you were the hottest thing on this earth." He said pulling her up. Kate sighed and sat up to, resting her head against the wall. "What happened." Kate gave Jack a sad look and then looked away. "**I **happened." He stated. He rested his head against the wall.

"I figured I wasn't beautiful because you didn't love me." She said. Jack sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

"No point in apologizing now." She told him. "Its in the past." Jack sighed and started at the opposite wall like Kate was doing.

"Were so fucked up."

"Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: And Charlie knows.

Charlie woke up at 7:00 am. He walked down to Kate's room and knocked on the door with pictures of green day slapped across it. No answer. "Kate?" He called. Charlie poked his head in and saw that she wasn't in her bed. He frowned. Why wasn't she here? He saw her neon green phone sitting on the floor and he snatched it up punching in Jacks phone number. Ring….ring…

"Hello?" Jacks mom answered.

"Good Morning Margo." Charlie brightly to her. Margo laughed softly.

"Good Morning Charlie!" Margo replied. "Anything I could help you with?"

"Is Kate or Jack there? She didn't come home last night." Charlie said. Margo didn't sound as bright when she replied this time.

"Yes, her and Jack were up last night." Charlie gasped on the line. "Talking, Charlie, get your head out of the gutter!" She ordered. "They just went for a walk up to the school, you could probably meet them there!" She said. Charlie thanked her and when he was about to hang up she called him back. "Charlie?"

"Yes."

"Feels like old times doesn't it?" She asked. Charlie laughed.

"Yeah. It kind of does. Expect for Jack and Kate." Margo laughed softly on the other line.

"I missed coming out here." Kate said. She was hanging upside down on the monkey bars and Jack was sitting on the tire swing watching her. "We never came out here unless everyone was here." She said. She smiled at him, red in the face. "That means you." Jack smiled. "So technically we're breaking some big bad rules here, but hey, I'm a rebel." She said swinging down.

"Yes you are, sneaking around behind everyone's back…" He paused. "Naughty girl, Katie." He said. Kate smirked and walked towards him. His bum was sinking though the hole in the tire swing. Kate climbed up and put her legs over his hips and straddled him. Jack grinned. "We are in a very, _very _interesting position Ms. Austen." Jack said. Kate giggled and bent down and kissed him.

"SON OF BITCH!" Charlie screamed. Kate just about jumped out of her skin, but she did knock both her and Jack from their seats and onto the hard gravel. Jack climbed up as Charlie charged towards him in angry rage. "I'm going to kill you!" Charlie screamed. Kate pulled on Charlie's arms to try and stop him but he didn't. "You better run, Jack!" Charlie said. He grabbed and large stick and started to run.

"Run, Jack!" Kate said in a shrill voice. She watched in horror and even slight amusement as Jack got chased by Charlie who was still holding the stick across a playground they made sandcastles in when they were six.

"Charlie! You're crazy!" Jack yelled.

"Keep your hands off her!"

"Why?" Jack cried sliding down the red slide. Charlie tossed the stick but he missed and Jack started to swing across the flying fox as Charlie kicked at him and he went across the monkey bars.

"I hear her cry in her sleep!" Charlie snapped the stick coming down on Jacks arm.

"ARRG!" Jack screamed and jumped back. Charlie blinked and looked at the stick in shock. Kate was flying to Jack; she knelt down in the gravel and studied his arm, a bruise which was already purple. She looked up at Charlie and pounced, the two were like a tornado rolling around in the gravel as Jack watched in complete amazement. "Guys stop!" Jack snapped. Kate and Charlie separated out of breath.

Kate crawled to Jack. "Baby, are you ok?" She asked letting him rest his head on her lap. Jack nodded. "Charlie. I know you are mad about me and Jack, and I know you know he hurt me badly but you didn't need to interfere! If Jack hurts me again then you can do that." She grinned at Jacks shocked face. "I'm kidding." She said kneeling down and kissing his nose.

"We don't want anyone else to know ok?" Jack asked him. Charlie didn't speak but nodded. "Thank you. We really love…" He looked up at Kate.

"Each other." She finished for him smiling at him.

_A/N: Ok. Thank you sooooooo much for reading guys! But, On July 27th I'm leaving for a vaction and won't be back till...Aug 21st I believe, so, I'll see you all later and I may update before I leave. Thanks agian for reading, I love it when you review:D_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Cats and Dogs

It was pouring rain out. Jack was sitting under the huge tree in the school yard with Kate, they had missed the bus home and didn't want to walk in the rain. "How can anyone stay starry eyed when it's raining cats and dogs outside?" Kate sang next to him. The thirteen year old turned to one of his best friends. "You know, Oliver and Company by Disney?" Kate laughed and his skeptical face. Jack squinted and then his face lit up when it all came back to him. Kate smiled at him.

"It is raining cats and dogs right now. I never like cats, their always so needy but when you give them attention they bite your heads off, remember my mums old cat? Snowflake?" He said grinning at the memory of the evil white furl ball.

"The one that got killed by the car?" Kate asked. Jack grinned and nodded. "Jack!" Kate laughed punching him playfully in the arm.

"Hey, remember when it tried to scratch out your eye?" He scowled. He heard Kate giggle nervously.

"Yeah, I cried on your shoulder for like ten minutes." They were both swapped into awkward silence. "Got your pocket knife?" Kate asked. Jack looked up at her. It was suddenly a trend for grace 8 guys to carry a pocket knife on there person at all times, in hopes that they could "defend there lady (s)" in a time of "danger" AKA: Another guy asked her out. Jack pulled it out and handed it to Kate. Kate turned to the tree and carved half of a heart and handed it to Jack. "You do the rest." She said. Jack frowned and drew the rest of the heart, it was a bit sloppy but it wasn't like he drew doodled all over his note book like Kate did. Kate took it and carved a K in it and then made a plus sign. Jack grinned and drew a J. Their eyes met. Jack leaned closer. But Kate didn't and instead stuck her hand out, she grinned. "Friends forever?" Jack grinned and nodded.

Now the 24 Kate was walking towards that exact spot in the rain. She had a black umbrella; she walked to this spot whenever it rained. But today someone else was there, a man sitting down soaked to the bone. Jack. As Kate got closer she saw he was crying. Kate dropped the umbrella and shoot through the rain to Jack. He stood up when he saw her. Jack held his arms out for her and pressed her self against him. "What's wrong?" Kate asked worriedly, he was not only soaked but he was freezing, he was shaking hard. Jack didn't answer. He just pulled away and stroked the tree with his fingers, right were they carved their names.

"Remember this?" He asked. Kate nodded and rubbed his shoulders. "Good times weren't they?" He laughed. Kate nodded. Kate hugged him again.

"Jack, what is it why are you crying?" Kate asked firmly and Jack broke down again. "Jack, baby talk to me."

"I was so mean to him." Jacks said shaking his head. Kate pulled Jack close, she felt his lean on her hard and Kate's knees buckled. She thought Jacks legs must have given out on him so she lowered him to the ground as gently as possible.

"Who, baby?" Kate asked him. Jack just sobbed one last time.

"My dad Kate, he's gone. He died one hour ago."

_A/N: Sorry that was soooo short! I have a really good chapter coming up really soon ok? I missed you all so darn much:D Anyone still there thougth?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Promise Me.

Kate pushed harder around the track. The 15 year old screamed as Jack cut her off. Kate pressed harder on the gas. "I'll get you, Jack Shephard!" She yelled at the top of her voice. Jack laughed like a maniac.

"You might be good at basketball  
You might be good at track  
But when it comes to racing  
You might as well step back  
Might as well step back  
Say what?  
You might as well step back  
Can't hear you  
Might as well step back  
Go KATE!" Shannon and Claire screamed from the side lines, at the top of their voices, shaking their bums and waving their hands in the air. They were going through a serious cheerleading phase. But when they started Charlie cut them off.

"Hey, You Jack fans,  
Stand up and clap your hands!  
Go Jack Go,  
Go Jack Go!  
Hey, You Jack Fans  
Now let's see you wave your hand!  
Go Jack Go, Go Jack Go!  
Go Jack Go, Go Jack Go!" He turned around and put his hands on the small of his back like a tail and whipped his butt around in circles. Jack burst out laughing and saw even Shannon and Claire giggling. Jack smiled and span around the corner, he might win! He of course would only win bragging rights but-

"JACK!" Kate screamed at the top of her lungs, she sounded horrified. "_Jack the cart won't stop_!" Kate grinned cruelly as Jack span around on the track only to see Kate grin and wink at him then breeze by. Jack cursed and soon caught up to her, but Kate smoothly cut him off and pulled happily into finish. Jack sat there in awe of her as she climbed out to the race cart, she pulled her helmet off her head and her hair swung down on her shoulder. Kate looked at her watch. "Where is Jack?" She asked, she tapped her watch. "That's funny; I wonder where he could possibly be!" Kate put a hand to her head to block the sun and looked around the race track. "I hope he hasn't gotten lost!" Kate giggled. Jack just got out and frowned at her.

"That was not funny, Kate!" Jack said. "You really scared me!" He cried, Kate smiled up at him sweetly.

"Aw, I'm sorry, you're right, I'm sorry, that was awful of me, but…_I won_!" She giggled at Jacks angry face. Kate leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Oh. Tom…" Kate said looking over Jacks shoulder. "I didn't think you'd be here today! Guess what? I just beat Jack "

Jack and Kate were watching a T.V. program as Jack flashed back to this memory. He pulled Kate close and wondered if she had ever gotten her licensee yet. He hadn't but had gotten a motorcycle instead. Jack bent down and kissed the top of Kate's head softly. "I love you, Kate." Jack told her. Kate looked up and smiled.

"I love you to." She told him grinning. Jack beamed down on her.

"Promise me you'll never let what happened to my dad ever happen to me." He told her. Kate frowned but lent up and kissed his lips softly.

"I promise you I'll look after you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Funeral.

Kate stood by the coffin in a black dress. She looked up and saw Jack standing by the coffin looking into, his dads eyes closed. A few leaves fell off the trees and landed around them, none landing in the coffin, as if it was a sign of respect. Jacks mom stepped forward. She sniffled and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Christen was a good man, and I loved him, he loved our son Jack." She sobbed and looked up she blew a kiss at Jack with her black gloves. Jack nodded. "He may have been cold at time but truly he was a great man and it should not have been him to go. It should have been someone else. I cherished our marriage so much, and wondered what I ever did to have such an amazing man in my life, and now he is gone and he will always be loved and missed greatly by me and Jack." She moved towards her husband and lent down and kissed his forehead gently. "I love you Christian Shephard." She whispered although no one heard it. "Jack, would you like to say a few words?" She asked. Jack shook his head. "Are you sure? Your father would have wanted you to." She said and Kate felt a sudden hatred for Margo. _He had said no! _She thought furiously to herself. _Don't make him feel guilty._ She was going to ask if she could say something but it was to late, Jack had reguntlently agreed.

He cleared his throat loudly and started at his dad. "Its kind of weird having someone torn out of your life, especially someone you've known your whole life," He glanced up at Kate, she had tears glistening in her eyes. "Like your dad. Um, I don't really know what to say, mom you sort of took the words out of my mouth." He chuckled slightly. "I know that my dad and I had our issues but I was never the one to apologies, I didn't cherish him as a father, and I guess I always thought he'd be around forever. I was wrong." He paused. "I'll miss you, dad." Jack lent forward and kissed his fathers cheek and a few tears trailed down his cheeks, he turned around and him and his mother embraced tightly. The persist closed the funeral and people began to file out.

Kate saw Jack standing by the new grave of his father. Kate came up behind him and ran a hand along him shoulder, Jack turned and crumpled into her arms. Kate rapped her arms around him and Kate, for the first time since his Jacks dad left them, began to cry. She cried for Jack, seeing him like this and for his lose, she cried for her own lose as well and for the overwhelming feeling of having Jack back in her life. "Kate." Jack whispered. But Kate placed a finger on his lips. No words needed to be said.

**_A/N: Sorry that was soooo short! And sorry I have not been on in such along time, you guys still there?_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Planning.

"Burr!" Claire said rubbing her arms up and down as they all entered Kate and Charlie's house. Sayid was caring Aaron in a large coat he had. Jack plopped down on the couch and rubbed his head, his face tear stained. Kate sat down next to him and pulled him down so that he was leaning on her; she tossed a blanket over them and nuzzled her hair into his soft, brown hair. "It's real cold out there!" She laughed. Kate glanced up at Claire. "So, I think we need to start planning Aarons birthday. He's turning one." Kate smiled and nodded as Charlie, Shannon and Sayid came in and sat down, Sayid played with Aaron so Claire could right down ideas.

"She's right, baby." Kate whispered in Jacks ear placing a gentle kiss on it, Jack nodded and was about to sit up and Kate pulled him back down and rested her forehead on his head.

Soon they had many ideas written out, it seemed, really, that it was more of party for the adults, an excuse to drink fancy wine and eat cake.

…

Kate was walking to the store up her street, she tired and hungry because Charlie had forgotten to get food that evening. Kate walked into the store, she quickly walked up and down the isles picked up the food she needed, scowling when she went past the meat sections and shivering in the dairy. She was walking out of the store when she heard a dog parking at her from a window. Kate looked at and it stretched and pressed its paws against the window, wagging its tail at her. It was a baby Dalmatian, living in a pound. Kate sighed and waved at it, it tossed its head back and howled. Kate rolled her eyes and walked into the store.

…

Kate came home and put the boy puppy on the ground it raced around the tiny home and greeted Charlie happily.

"What…" Charlie said.

"He's so cute, Charlie."

"Flee bearing animal if you ask me."

"**You** are the flee bearing animal you, beast." Kate responded fiercely.

"Feisty young thing aren't you?"

"You know it."

"His name is…Jim."

"Jim?" Charlie asked unbelievingly.

"Jim."

"Holy shit." Charlie mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

…

Dr.Jack: Hey, Kate. kisses

Jim: Hey.

Dr.Jack: Who is Jim?

Jim: A new dog I got.

Dr.Jack: So I see…

Jim: It's a Dalmatian.

Dr.Jack: That's cute.

Jim: We should go trick-or-treating.

Dr.Jack: What?!?!?!

Jim: Yeah!!!

Dr.Jack: How about a Halloween party instead?

Jim: Fine. Party Pooper.

Dr.Jack: I'll be a…werewolf.

Jim: Uh-uh. Nice try buddy. I'm being sleeping beauty, and you are being prince charming!

Dr.Jack: Oh shit.

Jim: And Shannon's going to be Belle, and Sayid's the beast.

Dr.Jack:LMAO!!!

Jim: Lol. Claire is going to be Cinderella, her date is prince charming, of course!! And Aaron is going to be a mouse….

Dr.Jack: Who's her date?

Jim: Some retard named Ken.

Dr.Jack: They should be Barbie and Ken.

Jim: That's what I said!

Dr.Jack: Great minds, baby, great minds.

Jim:D

Dr.Jack: What about our rock star.

Jim: He's is being Derek and his date is being the Swan Princess.

Dr.Jack: Oh yeah…with that romantic song…?

Jim: For longer then forever?

Dr.Jack: For longer then forever, I'll hold you in my heart, its like you're almost here with me, although were far apart.

Jim has signed of MSN.

Jack started at the screen. What the hell? Did he scare her?


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey readers. I'm not going to name names, but I received a rather rude comment from one of you, and I'd like to respond to it. I'd like that person to know (you know who you are.) that I'm probably not as old as you think I am. I do not plan on publishing this or doing anything special with it other then posting it here. I do care about my fan fiction and I do try to make it good for people who appreciate my writing. If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all. I do not expect an apology or a comment back, but if you do I will expect that it is respectful, I spend time writing this fan fiction, and I like it when people say nice things and give my constructive criticism. What you did was insulting me and disrespecting the time I put into this piece of writing. Next time please give examples of what I am doing wrong and how I can make it better. Please do not comment on my summary, you do not know what's going to happen in my fan fic therefore can not say that I have to change it. Anyways, sorry about that guys! On with the chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it._

Chapter 13: Aarons Party

It was Aarons party, it was held on a Friday. He may have been the star and the king and light of the party, but that was in the back of everyone else's minds. Right now, about 50 some adults where packed into Shannon and Sayid's house, sipping wines and putting presents on the table.

Kate and Claire were standing near the table sipping their wine and watching the presents rise. Claire leaned over to Kate, her lips almost touching Kate's ear. "Someone had better have given me something!" Claire giggled.

Kate was feeling a bit tipsy from five glasses of drinks and she was sure Claire was to. Claire suddenly sighed and leaned against the beige wall of the living room. "Kate?" She asked. Kate turned her head. "Did you tell Jack about your little problem?" She asked, one eyebrow raised. Kate shook her head. Claire lifted a finger and shook it at her. "Shame, shame, I know your name." She scolded playfully. Kate giggled and grabbed Kate's finger, shushing her as she did so. Kate glanced around the room, her eyebrows raised.

"He might be here!" She warned mischievously.

"You came with him!" Claire told her.

"No, I haven't, not yet." Kate said grinning at Claire and the two burst out laughing. But Kate stopped. "But, I mean, he should know about my problem after all, I've had it since we where eighteen…and seventeen." She said looking up to her right with out moving her head. She looked back at Claire and nodded.

"Kate!" Jack called. Kate turned and her drink spilled a little. "Its nearly midnight and we haven't cut the cake…"

"But, Jack! Charlie already cut the cheese!" Kate told him seriously and Claire burst out laughing she walked around laughing and walked right into the kitchen and came out rather surprised.

"Kate…are you drunk?" Jack said hesitantly, starting her right in the eye.

"Are you?" Kate asked back.

"No."

"Well, neither am I." Jack sighed and grabbed Kate's drink and set it on the table, then he grabbed Claire's and set hers down as well, grabbed both their wrists and dragged them through the crowd to Charlie.

Charlie was sitting with a young brunette; she must have been about sixteen, and maybe a model as well. Charlie saw Claire and Kate and jumped up from the girls arms. "What happened?" He asked. Jack sighed.

"Does Kate still have an alcohol problem?" Jack demanded. Charlie nodded slowly. "Why the hell didn't you guys tell me? Or _do_ anything about it?" He glared at Charlie. "Come on, we better leaver her with Shannon and Sayid, take your date, we can give her a ride to her house and take Kate with us." Charlie nodded and they left Claire with Sayid. Then they headed out to Jacks car and buckled Kate in the back with the other girl. "What's your address?" Jack asked her. He was looking at her in the rearview mirror and saw her glance at Charlie.

"Actually, Jack, this is a one stop trip." Charlie told him. Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am **not **taking a thirteen year old girl to your house so you can sleep with her." Jack said.

"She's not thirteen for god sakes, Jack, she's eighteen, a full fledge adult!" Charlie said. Jack frowned and studied her in the mirror.

"Can I see ID?" Jack asked. The girl blushed and reached for her designer purse.

"No!" Charlie yelled. Jack and the girl looked at him in alarm. "You're not my father or something Jack! She's eighteen!" Charlie insisted. Jack sighed and shook his head before taking off towards their house.

Jack picked Kate up and carried her to her room in her house; he pulled off her shoes and socks and laid her in bed, pulling the covers up over top of her. He kissed head and was about to leave when Kate mumbled something. Jack frowned and leaned in closer, he felt to wet lips put a kiss on his ear.

"Thank you, Jack." She whispered. "I'm sorry. It never happened in that first year of collage. It was after I left it happened." Jack sighed and knew he was to blame. "But I need self control." Kate said as if reading his mind. "You have to help me, Jack." She paused for a long while. "Good night." Jack got up and moved towards the door, he turned off the light and stood in the hallway.

"Goodnight, Katie."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Halloween Party

Kate woke up and heard Jack down stairs cursing. Kate giggled and got up. The moment her feet touched the hard, cold wood that was her floor she felt dizzy. Kate fell onto her knees and out the door to the stairs. She sat on the top of the stairs, skirt and glittery tank top.

"Jackkkk!" Kate called. She heard Jack curse a few more times before running to the stairs. He was holding coffee. He walked up the steps and handed it to her. He sat down and rapped his arms around her tightly. Kate sighed and sipped the coffee. "Mmm, thanks. Why where you swearing?"

"Your stove hates me. I was trying to make you an omelet." Kate's face lit up and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, baby!" She laughed, cuddling against him. "You remember!" Jack grinned happily at Kate approval. Ever since they were little Kate favorite breakfast meal was omelets. Especially when Jack made them.

"Of course I did!" Jack chuckled. Soon Jack and Kate where downstairs and eating their omelets. Just then Charlie's date came down stairs. Once they saw her they stopped laughing and focused on their food. She smiled and went over to the left over omelet.

"Can I take some up to Charlie?" She asked. Jack nodded and smiled. She grinned and dumped the rest onto two plates and went back upstairs. It was silence until Kate spoke up.

"So, ah…do I need therapy?"

"Uh?" Jack asked his head snapping up from the food to her hazel eyes.

"For my alcohol."

"Ah…you might want to consider it."

Kate was wearing a long blue gown and a golden crown on her head. She was standing around with Jack who was wearing a long red cape, grey pants and a black sweater. He looked extremely handsome. Shannon was with them, she wore a long yellow gown and a brown wig, Sayid who was leaning against the wall with Jack wearing a large hairy costume. They both looked royally pissed. Claire and her date where dancing and so was Charlie and his date from the night before. Aaron who was dressed as a mouse was sleeping upstairs.

"This is messed up." Sayid mumbled to Jack.

"At least you look like a werewolf."

By the end of the party the only people left where Jack, Kate, Shannon, Sayid, Aaron, Claire, her date, Charlie and his date. Everyone was cleaning up when Claire came charging down stairs, make up running, dress ripped and she was crying. Charlie was running after her.

"Claire, wait!" Charlie cried. Jack, Kate, Shannon and Sayid stopped cleaning and watched.

"No!" Claire screamed turning around and glaring at Charlie. "You ruin everything, Charlie! I liked that guy and your ruined it for me!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

"Hey! My date left to!" Charlie defended himself.

"I don't care you dirty little…You can find another girl easily! Its hard for a girl like me to find people! I have a baby for god sakes! Stay away from me!" Claire turned to Shannon. "Take Aaron home for me." And she ran out the door. Charlie was about to follow but Sayid stepped in front of him.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"We made out."

"How'd you get her to do that?" Sayid asked. He was confused. Claire and Charlie had a lot of anger for each other although Charlie really did love Claire. Charlie shrugged but then grinned.

"But let me tell you, she was an equal participant." He winked at them and Kate and Shannon rolled their eyes.

"Lets go camping." Jack said out of blue. Everyone looked at him. "We'll just force them to share a tent."

"That could work." Kate said with interest in her voice. She pointed at Jack. "That really could. I mean, say we went for five days. Shannon and Sayid are married, they'll share a tent. Then me and Claire share one and Jack and Charlie. Then I say I'm cold or scared and go to sleep with Jack." Kate smiled at Jack.

"Your right." Shannon said with extreme excitement in her voice. "Ah! This great!"

Soon they had the dates planned out, they where going the next weekend and they'd stay for five days.

SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lifes been mean latley but the camping chapters is soooo going to kick butt!

**Sayid: Jack, Kate, go get fire wood.**

**Jack and Kate go find fire wood.**

**Jack and Kate make out on a tree.**

**Kate sees a bear.**

**What exactly will happen between Charlie and Claire?**


	15. Chapter 15 PART ONE

Chapter 15: Camping

PART ONE

The six where sitting in a Sayid and Shannon's van. Sayid was driving and Shannon was in shot gun. Kate and Jack where in the very back and Claire and Charlie in the middle. Aaron was going to be baby sat by Jacks mom. Soon they pulled up to the camp site.

Kate hopped out and stood in the snow. She was wearing jeans, a violet jacket with a poof in it, a white scarf and a dark blue hat. They quickly set up their tents and started a fire. They where roasting marshmallows when Claire spoke up.

"What are the seating arrangements?" She asked. Jack smiled.

"You and Kate are in that tent." He pointed to the one in the middle. "Charlie and I are in the one to the right." He finger moved to the right and then he pointed to the last one to the left of Kate and Claire's tent. "And Sayid and Shannon are in the last one." He told her. Claire looked relived. Charlie's face crumbled.

Kate shivered in her sleeping bag. Claire looked at her. "You ok?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm freezing!" Kate said, when in reality she was toasty warm and if she didn't know that Jack was waiting for her in the tent next door she wouldn't get up. Claire frowned. "I'm going to sleep with Jack." She got up and left before Claire could say anything.

Kate opened the tent and saw Jack and Charlie wide awake and whispering to each other. Kate smiled at Jack. Jack grinned and slithered into his sleeping bag. Kate grinned back and followed, the two where squished comfortably against each other. Charlie grinned and left. Kate kissed Jack and then noticed he was hard! Kate glanced down and through his pajamas his cock was rubbing against her leg. Kate whimpered slightly and pulled him close. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. She wasn't ready for that yet.

Charlie opened the tent and saw Claire falling asleep. She sat up when she saw him. "What are you doing here?" She whispered angrily.

"There's not enough room in the other tent now that Kate is there." Charlie replied slipping into the sleeping bag Kate had just been in.

"Well…go away!"

"Where to?"

"Just leave!"

"I can't, I'm sorry, Claire."

Charlie rolled over and faced the wall, falling asleep.

Claire rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut. She hated that now that he was here she was happy but mad at the same time. How was that even possible?!

END PART ONE

**Sorry that was sooooo short!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!?**


	16. Chapter 15 PART TWO

Chapter 15: PART TWO

Kate was grateful for many things in life. Family, friends, love, and milkshakes. Kate was not grateful, however for snow. She decided this as she stood in ankle deep snow outside her tent. Kate looked around. A new blanket of snow coated the ground. Kate wished more then anything she could go back in her and Jacks tent and sleep away the winter with him like a bear in its cave. But she didn't. She trudged through the snow leaving Jack and, any thoughts of sleeping with him (actually sleeping or otherwise) behind her.

Kate quickly recovered the fire wood from and had a fire going in a half hour. She brought out the portable stove and cooked toast. Kate felt slightly pathetic. Her cooking talent was no longer her strongest point. Kate flipped the toast and thought about Jack. He was turned on by her? Well, of course he was. But, when was she actually going to sleep with him again? She wanted it and she had certainly missed it but she didn't know if she was ready. When they where 18 Jack had taken Kate's virginity an it wasn't romantic or special. The other times hadn't been either. Kate hadn't exactly had sex since Jack and her had broken up. She actually hadn't at all.

Jack stepped out of the tent. Looked around and let out a groan. "_I hate snoooooowwwwwww_!" He whined passionately. Kate pouted at him.

"Oooo, poor baby." She stretched her arms out to him. Jack came forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Poor, poor, baby." Kate giggled as she hugged him. Jack giggled right back.

Jack moaned into Kate's neck. "Something smell good." He told her. Kate tossed her head back and laughed. "Its only toast, Jack."

"Charlie Pace! Don't touch me!" Claire snapped walking out of their tent. Charlie followed her.

"I never laid one fucking finger on you!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" She ordered.

"Then don't you talk to me like that!" Charlie countered.

"Good morning!" Kate said in a sing song voice from Jacks arms.

"Oh shut up!" Charlie and Claire said in perfect unison.

Kate giggled into Jacks chest and he smirked at Charlie. "I need to pee!" Claire shouted and took off. Charlie watched her leave.

"What did you do?" Kate giggled. Charlie shrugged. "Come on, Claire's a nice girl." She told him. "You know she likes it when people touch her so it couldn't have been you were touching her. When us six were in boarding school she was a sex machine with Sawyer." Kate told him. Jack and Charlie looked at her. "Late night girl talks." She explained.

"Ah, yes, that explains everything. Do we have honey?" Charlie asked picking a piece of toast.

"So, Charlie, what did you do?" Jack asked with curiosity in his voice. He picked up a piece of toast, slapped peanut butter on it and handed it to Kate. Kate gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat down at the picnic bench.

"I kissed her. On the forehead and she woke up." Charlie told them.

"Charlie, you are a total hottie, but Claire hates you right now." Kate told him. "Don't worry Jack, I think you are a hottie too." Jack grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to go wake up the old couple." Jack said. He got up and went to the tent and opened the flap. "Shannoonnnn, Sayi-OH! OH! OH! OH!" Jack yelled flinging himself away from the tent. "MY EYES! IT BURNSSS!" He yelled. Kate and Charlie glanced at each other. Jack was laying in the snow, hands over his eyes, shaking his legs. "Sayid shave your hairy ass!" Jack shouted angrily. "Whhyyyy?" He called into the sky. "Whhhhyyy?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"I'm dating a four year old." She told Charlie. Charlie grinned and looked over at Jack, Shannon and Sayid were now standing above him. Shannon laughing and Sayid kicking snow in his face.

"Jack, take Kate and get some firewood." He ordered. "Then you don't have to look at my "hairy ass.""

"Its not hairy." Shannon said bluntly.


	17. Chapter 15: PART THREE

Chapter 15: Part three

Jack and Kate trudged through the snow to the main office at the entrance of the camp where the logs of wood were kept. Jack was walking slightly in front of Kate when he felt a huge w_hump _on the back of his head. It was snow. Jack turned around and saw Kate dart behind a tree. Jack followed quickly, scooping up snow as he went, Jack went into the bushes, away from the trail. Kate reached out and grabbed Jack jacket, dragging him towards her and pressed her lips firmly to his. Jack chuckled and pressed her up against a tree where the two kissed passionately for a few minutes until they head a low growl.

Kate pulled away and looked over Jacks shoulder and gasped. Jack slowly turned around and saw a mother black bear standing near by, with her two cubs, watching Jack and Kate curiously.

Jack knew black bears were not nearly as dangerous as grizzly's but could still cause some serious damage. Especially one an angry mother with cubs. But what Jack couldn't figure out is why a grizzly was hanging around in the winter with its babies. Jack looked around slowly and saw that there was a small den near by. They black bear had to walk closer to them and turn to get to it. '

Kate gripped Jacks waist harder.

Jack slowly began to take tiny steps backwards, he knew Kate was doing the same. Jack heard a twig snap, Kate gasped and Jack fell backwards, knocking Kate into the snow which made her scream.

The black bear charged forward.

Jack scrambled to push Kate away but she only got a few feet. Jack covered his face and the black bear brought its paw down on Jacks back.

Jack heard his clothing rip and then felt the claws painfully tear his skin open. He didn't know how deep it was but it defiantly deep enough to cause some serious damage. Jack wanted to scream and curse but he kept quite. The black bear sniffed him slightly and for a split second Jack thought it was going to eat him. But it seemed to had deciced that it had caused enough damage and went away. The cubs followed.

"Jack?" He heard Kate sob. "Please, Jack answer me."

"Kate, I need you to run as fast as you can to get help. I don't want to move incase broke my spine."

"Can't you tell?" She sobbed.

"It hurts, Kate, please!" Jack cried out tears starting to trickle down his cheeks as well.

"I can't leave you."

"Kate, please!"

And Kate ran.

_Is his spine broken? Will Kate get back in time? And WHAT is going on with Charlie and Claire?_


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Bow Bow

Kate was asleep in the hospital waiting room when her phone rang at her. Kate slowly reached into her pocket and answered it.

"Where the hell are you guys!" Shannon screamed. Kate winced. 

"Oh yeah…I forgot to call and tell you. I'm back in town. Jack…he…" A lump began to form in her throat. "He…Shannon…he." She began to cry.

"Kate…Kate…what is it? Kate, please, what happened to Jack? Is he okay? Why are you in town?" Shannon asked, panic in her voice. Kate could nearly feel the suspense on the other side of the phone. 

"He got…he got attacked by a bear." She barley managed to choke out. Silence on the other end. 

"What?" She asked. Her voice was high and squeaky, the way her voice sounded when she was crying. "What? Kate…no." Kate heard Shannon sob once. "Kate…no…" She gasped loudly. "Is he okay? Kate, is he…"

"No…I don't…know…" 

"Oh my god…we're on our way."

Shannon hung up the phone and then began to sob into her hands. Sayid came forward and wrapped one arm around her, and kissed her head. "Babe, what happened?"

"Jack…he…he…he got attacked by a bear."

Kate had run as fast as she could to the camp administrator's center. The bald old man there had called 911 and they had a helicopter what had happened. Kate told the man how to get to where Jack was attacked and she ran back to see if he was okay. Jack was still laying there, shivering and crying. She fell to her knees and began to cry next to him.

"Jack, Jack, don't you dare leave me!" She had sobbed angrily. "Not after all this, don't you dare even try!" She had screamed. 

"I won't." Jack whispered and smiled softly, shivering violently. Kate stopped yelling and rested her hands in the snow. She cried quietly for a few moments.

"They'll be here soon, and you'll got a hospital and you'll get better and you'll be fine, Jack, I'm not letting you go." She said in a strong unwavering voice. Jack sniffed. He had snot icicles hanging from his nose and his tears where freezing on his face. He'd never felt so cold in his life. "I love you and I'm never letting you go!" She said louder and went quite again. 

"Close your eyes." Jack whispered. Kate shut them without question. "Block this out, Kate. You don't need this."

"Ms. Austen?" A woman called. Kate sat up, dizzy, filthy, cold and hungry. "You can come see him now." Kate rushed toward the women and walked a slowly as she could manage behind her, but was itching to run a head to Jacks room. 

"Is he okay? What happened? Did his spine break?" Kate asked. The women only stopped and opened the door to Jacks room and Kate walked in. Jack was lying on the bed, he had a few tubes coming out of his arms but other then that he looked okay, just tired.

Kate stood in the door way and started at Jack. He started back, tears in his eyes, tears in Kate's eyes.

"Oh Jack." Kate whispered and slowly walked forward. "Are…can…can you walk?" She asked. Jack started at her for a few moments and the nodded. Kate felt relief swipe her body from head to toe. She finally reached his bed and knelt down on her knees. "What happened? When can you go home?" She asked. 

"In about a week, the bear, she just barley missed my spinal cords." Jack smiled at her. "Basically all they had to do was stop the bleeding, which was the hardest part and sew me up and I'm as good as new." He grinned now. Kate took Jacks hand and kissed his fingers. Kate was never a very religious person but right now she did believe in god and was thanking him over and over saving Jack. "You know, in about two weeks I'll be working in this very same hospital room now and then." Kate smiled at him and kept kissing his fingers while Jack looked around the room. "I'm pretty excited for that, I've worked hard to get here, but you know that." Kate nodded. "Did you call my mom?" Jack asked Kate.

"Yeah, she asked the hospital to call her when you got out of surgery or woke up." She said. Jack scoffed.

"Loving of her isn't it?" 

"Your dad just died, Jack. He loved it here, she probably just doesn't want to spend a lot of time here, yet, the memories are probably still very…clear." She consoled. Jack nodded but was still clearly unhappy.

"Oh Jack!" Margo cried rushing in, right on cue. She was dressed as she was usually dressed. She had on a big pink hat with a black ribbon around the top, and a dress that matched with another black ribbon tied around her waist. She dropped her pink purse, that a black ribbon sewed right to the front, on the ground and rushed to the other side of Jacks bed as fast as her pink stilettos would carry her. "Oh my poor baby!" She bent down and kissed his cheek. 

"Hey, mom." Jack said giving Kate a look. Kate smiled. Ever since Christian had died Margo was not only dressing more outrageous, more like 1950's girl then 2008 girl, but she was much more expressive and emotional. "I'm fine, yes I'm sure and I'll be out in a week." He answered before Margo could ask. Margo smiled her pink lipstick stretching. 

"Jack, you are to sweet. I love you." She gave Jack another kiss. Jack smiled at this. "Shall I bring you Bow Bow?" Margo asked sweetly, frowning. Jack's eyes widened and he looked at Kate and then back at his mom. 

Kate stay knelt there on her knees, but her mouth had dropped and her eyes widened. She then slowly grinned. "You still have Bow Bow!" Kate gasped.

"Of course, he does!" Margo laughed.

"Mom…" Jack said slowly.

"Did you take him to college with you? I never saw it!" Kate said laughing, mouth in a wide gaping grin.

"Well, he forgot him at home but I FedExed it right away." Margo explained. "Didn't you see him there?" 

"No!" Kate gasped through her laughing fits. "Did you have him when we were at boarding school?" Kate gasped out again. She couldn't believe Jacks still had the toy duck he'd had since birth. The stupid duck used to go with him everywhere until grade 3 when the teachers told him he was too old for toys. Kate had thought that he had gotten rid of it and she had heard Sayid and Charlie say it was still with him in a storage room but she never believed them.

"Yes, I thought he might get homesick so I made sure Bow Bow was in there." Margo explained again in a very easy going tone. Kate turned and looked at Jack, he was bright red and looking at her.

"Bow Bow?" She asked and Jack reddened.

"I don't sleep with it still." Jack defended.

"Jack, Bow Bow is a boy, not an it!" Margo said disapprovingly.

"Yeah, Jack, its got an invisible penis!" Kate giggled and Jack snorted a little. Kate looked at Margo who frowned. Kate smiled apologetically. She looked at Jack who was just getting redder by the second. Kate giggled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Don't worry, Jack. I think that's cute."

�

**_Read and Review because I love You!_**

**What will happen next? Mmm. Any guesses? How do things work out with Charlie and Claire? How will Jacks first day on the job work? And will Sayid shave his butt? **

**P.S. Bow Bow isn't like a dog bark, "bow bow, woof woof, bark bark, ruff ruff." its like, "I have�a bow in my hair."**


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Jin, of Sawyers Gang.

"Jack!" Sayid, Shannon, Claire and Charlie said in union when they walked into the hospital room. Jack looked up from Bow Bow, who he was playing with. They four ran to his side and took turns hugging him.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked. Jack nodded awkwardly, not sure what do to with Bow Bow, hopping they wouldn't notice. "When do you get out?" He asked.

"Um…in like, six days…" Jack told them.

"Is that Bow Bow?" Claire asked suddenly. Jack went bright red.

"My mom brought him here!"

*

Six days later Jack sat in Charlie and Kate living room, scratching Jim's ears. Jim licked Jacks face happily, his polka dotted tail wagging happily with attention. "Jack, you realize of course, we haven't gone on one date yet, we are a couple of some sort?" She pointed out skeptically. "I propose you ask me out."

Jack sighed and started into the eyes of his girlfriend. He couldn't believe how much things had changed over the past few months. Over the past few years even. He remember being in love with her in high school, being her best friend, the one she could confined in. He dreamt of her each night, day dreamed off her each day he started at her in class, madly in love. Everyone had known it, everybody but Kate. Then he had kissed her, pressed her against the brick church wall and kissed her senseless and was cheered on by his friends. They were then together, together and happy. For one year, as happy as could be. Then Jack was accepted into medical school and things went down hill from there. He barely talked to her, barley touched her, barley kissed her, and he never mentioned that he loved her. But of course he did, he loved her from the bottom of his heart and when she packed his things and left he had felt a heartbreak like nothing he's never felt before. Three years later he came back home, back to the place they grew up, where they cared for each other, took care of each other and loved each other. And he got her back.

"Well, Kate." Jack said. "I suppose we could. Where are you interested in going?" He asked. Kate shrugged. "Great, I'll book reservations." Jack smiled and jumped up and walked towards the phone. He picked up and pressed a few random numbers. "Hello? No where? Yes, I'd like to make a reservation for never for me and my girlfriend. What time? I was thinking around 13:00 am. Really? Great, thanks. Bye." Jack set down the phone and walked back over to Kate. "It's a date." He said and picked up a magazine and began to flip through it again. Kate rolled her eyes and grabbed the magazine, then slapping his thigh with it.

"Okay wise guy, how about just a restaurant…on Monday maybe? 7:00ish?" She gave him back the magazine.

"I work Monday." He said. "All day and nearly all night, I don't think I could make it." He told her.

"Oh that's right!" She laughed. "I forgot, well, whenever you're free we can go out and celebrate your new job!" Jack smiled and nodded.

"That's sounds great."

*

That Monday Jack walked into his brand spanking new office. He wore his long starch white coat. Nothing could describe this feeling, standing in his office. It was like a symbol of his accomplishments. All his 23 years in life, this is what he had achieved. He was now officially a spinal surgeon and the hospital he had wanted to work at since he was aware his father worked there. All of his hard work had paid off.

"Hello?" Asked a voice. Jack turned around and saw a familiar face standing at the door. He was a tall Korean man wearing scrubs. "Jack Shepard?" Jack walked forward and offered his hand the man.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met." Shaking his hand.

"I think we have met." He said nodding. Jack frowned and dropped the mans hand. His instinct told him to step away but he ignored it. "I'm Jin Kwon. Remember? We went to school together. With Sawyer, Hurley, Sun, Michael…" He trailed off. "Remember now?" Staring a Jacks face in concern. It then occurred to Jack that he was starting, at poor Jin with a horrified expression on his face.

"Right!" Jack exclaimed snapping out of his state. "Right! Yes of course I remember! Sawyers gang!" He nodded rapidly.

Jin grimaced. "Yeah, that was a dramatic year. I'm sorry. I'm not sure what was wrong with us. Survival of the fittest I guess." Jack nodded. "So, are you still with Kate?" He asked.

"We broke up." Jack said. He didn't know why he said, it just came out of no where before he knew what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, Jack." He told him. Jack frowned and glanced around nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, we're back together _now_. But what…what about you?" Jack quickly changed the subject. "Are you still with Sun? I didn't know you want to be a doctor. Did you just start working here to?"

"Yeah, I'm still with Sun. We just had a baby. But yeah, I've always wanted to be a doctor. I graduated three years earlier because I took on way more classes then I should have." He chuckled. "So, I've been working here for three years. It's a nice small town. Homey and quaint." Jack nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I grew up here. My dad used to work here." Jack gulped down a sob. "Christian Shepherd?"

"Oh yeah…yeah…aw, I'm sorry man. So…you're doing spinal surgery as well?" He asked politely. Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'm in the birthing ward." He grinned and Jack managed a small smile. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, tell me if you need anything. My office is on the 4th floor, room 418D." Jack grinned and nodded.

"And as you know…my office is room 316C." Jack smiled at the sound. That was his office. His office, his fancy new office. Jack shut the door once Jin had left and turned to look at his office. "Well, maybe not fancy."

*

"Okay, I am sorry, but I need to get something off my chest!" Claire said barging into Jack's office. Jack looked up at Claire in surprise. "Man, I am so proud of you, Jack! You are like a big brother to me! I love you so much! Wow, that felt good! Now it's your turn!" She sighed and sat down happily on the edge of his desk. Jack started at her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jack asked from his document.

"I love you, big brother!"

Jack started at her.

"I'm concerned for your health."

"I know about you and Kate!" Claire snapped. Jack started at her. "I know you two were trying hard to be discreet but it didn't work! We know about the two of you, I got it out of Charlie a few hours ago." Jack continued to stare at her. "Well?" She snapped.

"I had forgotten we were keeping that a secret."

"Jesus…" Claire mumbled.

"Where is Aaron?"

"At your place with Charlie! Now, Jack, do you realize what you did to Kate?" Claire asked. Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Of course I do, Claire. And…honestly, this isn't any of your business. This is between me and women I have always loved."

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, Jack!" Claire snapped. "I have been there for you and for Kate our whole lives, are you forgetting that? I love you both, you have been my best friends for forever. I've seen both of you naked, I've seen you pee, I've seen her use a tampon, I've walked in on the two of you having sex, I've let you cry on my shoulders and I've cried on yours." Claire spoke loudly and clearly at Jack. Jack put down the document and walked around the table. He wrapped his arms around Claire and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm watching out of her, and I'm watching out for you! I'm just trying to protect you guys from each other!"

"I know, Claire, it's okay." He kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, I love you to alright? But you have to see this through our eyes. We do love each other and we are going to take things slow. I am never going to hurt her again…" He paused and pushed his face into her hair. "At least I'm going to try not to."

"Good." Claire mumbled into his chest. "Good…cause…cause…I love you guys."

"I know, we love you to."

They stood in their embrace for a moment then Jack pulled away and looked at Claire.

"Jin works here." He told her bluntly. Claire looked up at Jack, clearly not remembering who Jin is. "From…high school…boarding school, remember?" He asked. Claire's jaw dropped.

"No way!" She gasped.

"Yeah…" Jack paused. "You…you are okay with that right? I know you had a hard time with the whole…Sawyer incident."

"No…no…it's fine. I've gotten over it. It's just, surprising that's all. I haven't thought about high school in a long time actually." She sighed. "God, we were immature." She laughed quietly.

"No kidding."


End file.
